<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're Going on a Trip In Our Favorite Rocketship by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473143">We're Going on a Trip In Our Favorite Rocketship</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>CRESS IS A CINNAMON ROLL, F/M, I Ship It, POV Third Person, Rampion - Freeform, THEY PLAY KINGS AND CROWNS, THORNE IS A FLIRT, WE WANT JACIN TO SING</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever wondered what the casts' shinenagians would look like aboard the Rampion?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crescent Moon "Cress" Darnel/Carswell Thorne, Jacin Clay/Winter Hayle-Blackburn, Kai/Linh Cinder, Scarlet Benoit/Wolf | Ze'ev Kesley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We're Going on a Trip In Our Favorite Rocketship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The One Where Cress Is Good at Kings and Crowns</p><p>This is a Rampion AU. Where the main cast had gathered on the Rampion enjoying a game of Kings and Crowns.<br/>Until Thorne loosely flirts with Cinder and sparks a series of events.</p><p>“And this is why we can never hold a conversation” Kai muttered the mouthful sentence under his breath.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aces.” </p><p>“I don’t compute. Wasn’t that a king?” </p><p>“Um.. Captain.. that was a k-k-ing.” </p><p>“Yes, Thorne-friend that was indeed what we call a king.” </p><p>“I know that was a king!” Throne grumbled under his handsome breath. Stars, he knew what a king looked like. His memory railed back to the moments he had gambled away his earnings to gain enough univs for fuel and other times for more intimate gestures. Both aspects he’d given up for his new life, but he still knew what it was! </p><p>Cinder sighed, “Great, so Thorne’s not stupid-”</p><p>“Rarely,” Jacin interjected which earned him a glare from the receiver and a soft teasing punch from Winter. Cinder glared as well but nonetheless used the word too because Thorne losing- wass indeed rare, “So why is he losing?” </p><p>“See! We think the same. We’re practically soulmates.” He grinned but it soon faltered when he saw his girlfriend flinch. “I didn’t mean it like that.” </p><p>“No no I-” think it's okay that you flirt with other girls in front of me because that’s just who you are and whoever you are I will always love you. But it’s also not okay because I want all of that directed to me. Cress' face started to turn a bright shade of red. Thorne knew her long enough to sense her habitual overthinking and active imagination. </p><p>He had to admit; there were moments that his girlfriend’s imagination became a gateway to more exciting and sensual affairs. But it was moments like this that pained him with how those thoughts could turn a 360 making it anything less than pretty. It was a double-edge sword. He was about to try to coax her out of it like he did that time they were in Africa, but the stupid prince that everyone loves created a scene. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay I’ve got to ask.” Kai said with a frown.. “How can you flirt with someone’s girlfriend while yours is in front of you?” </p><p>“Kai,” Cinder warned, understanding that this is how Thorne really was but she also agreed that he could tone it down a little. She took a quick glance at Cress. Who was now more red than a tomato. If that was even possible. As if shredded by doubt her retina did an online search and her eyes widened that there is a facial reaction more red than a tomato. </p><p>Winter peered curiously. She subtly wondered about a what if scenario. What would happen if the transaction was different? If Jacin was the one flirting with another girl. While she had a lot of doubts of how that could possibly happen because Jacin loved her and she loved Jacin. Will she turn red like Cress right now? Would she be jealous? Or what if she flirted with another man? Would Jacin turn red and be jealous? A tune started in her head. “Lavender rose dilly dilly, lavender greeeen, I love you dilly,” She turned to Jacin and tilted her head to the side. He coughed. “Are you..” She couldn’t be.. “Are you doubting my loyalty?” He knew how that song ends and the fact she didn’t end it and stared at him questioningly could raise an eyebrow. She shrugged but had an interesting thought. “Sing the song Jacin.” Her voice was hauntingly soft and tempting. But Jacin simply didn’t sing. </p><p>“Yeah! Sing the song Jacin,” Winter gave Scarlet-friend a smile for backing her up. She gave a thumbs up in return. More so striking at the opportunity to humiliate their past captor. She hit Wolf with her elbow softly to also  tease Jacin into singing. </p><p>“And this is why we can never hold a conversation” Kai muttered the mouthful sentence under his breath. Only Cinder could pick-up on what he said because of her new installation of her audio frequencies. </p><p>“You know you're the only one for me,” He placed a hand on top of her that was lying on the table. She turned a darker shade of red. Similar to the image Cinder conjured up, and said cyborg gasped seeing it in person. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. “You're the only one for me too.” Cress mumbled shyly.  Unlike Kai, everyone actually heard what she said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOL I actually wrote this after finishing the third book weeks ago, but never actually finished it. And voila! Finally did. Hope y'all enjoyed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>